Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical fibers, and particularly to low attenuation optical fibers.
Technical Background
Glass optical fibers with low attenuation have recently been of significant interest in the telecommunications field. Techniques for improving attenuation properties can play important roles in many types of fibers, including transmission fibers used in long distance applications, multimode fibers used in the emerging area of fiber to the home applications, and dispersion compensation fibers where bending loss has limited many designs from practical use. In certain applications such as long distance applications, low attenuation is desired to deliver data accurately via light signals. Many of the proposed solutions for this problem involve significant modification of the fiber and its refractive index profile.